


Static

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Now Is Not The End.</p><p>Written for the undone prompt on my summer mini challenge table.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Now Is Not The End.
> 
> Written for the undone prompt on my summer mini challenge table.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Peggy stared out of the window for a moment silently urging herself to stop coming undone at every sound that reminded her of Steve’s final words echoing through the static with the Valkyrie on collision course to the Atlantic ocean.

There were certain sounds that always took her back to that fateful day. Yesterday it was the whooshing noise of the subway train approaching the platform reminding her of her greatest loss. Today, as with most days, it was the tea kettle whistling to its completion. Pouring water into the cup, she sighed knowing that tea wouldn’t ease the pain.

Nothing would.

Not yet.


End file.
